


Alliance

by Byletha



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: Mieux vaut faire une folie que ne point satisfaire son envie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Saison 4 épisode 13

Oswald dans sa sombre cellule écrivait une lettre à Edward Nygma en se demandant si cet homme pouvait vraiment l'aider à s'échapper de cet asile. Après tout, ils avaient toujours fait une excellente équipe. Avant d'être ennemi, tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris ensemble avait toujours été couronné de succès, mais pour l'instant son unique certitude était qu'il n'avait pas le moindre allié. Il était réellement seul. 

Il déposa sa plume, déchira la couverture de son lit , s'empara d'un morceau de tissus et épongea le sang qu'il avait au nez et à la joue en tentant d'ignorer tous les cris que poussaient les fous des cellules environnantes. La douleur était pénible. Saleté de clown roux! Pensa-t-il. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Par contre, il avait eu la joie de le mettre au tapis, mais cette joie s'était estompée lorsque ce dernier lui avait redemandé d'autres coups. Ce type n'avait peur de rien. Ce qui lui donnait une arrogante confiance que le pingouin méprisait au plus haut point. Il entendit alors la voix de ce douteux personnage s'approcher. Un gardien ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et la silhouette de ce psychopathe se dessina alors devant ses yeux. Pris de peur, l'oiseau se recula au fond du mur. Jérôme ferma la porte derrière lui, se retourna et applaudit à deux mains.

-Encore une fois bravo pour ton petit numéro. Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis longtemps. Allez un câlin! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Oswald serra les lèvres et se crispa. Il était nerveux. Ce cinglé avait une humeur changeante et il était plus imprévisible que tous les criminels qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à présent. Voyant que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter l'invitation, il baissa les bras.

-Non? Bon d'accord. Dit le jeune rouquin en haussant les épaules avant de s'allonger dans son lit les mains derrière la nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Oswald en gardant ses distances.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux faire de Gotham un véritable asile et pour ça, j'ai besoin de la crème de la crème en matière de folie. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. Dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

L'oiseau lui sourit faussement.

-Je suis un homme d'affaire. Transformer Gotham de cette façon ne serait pas lucratif. Il doit y avoir un ordre établi pour qu'une ville fonctionne même si on y encourage la criminalité.

Le sourire de Jérôme s’effaça rapidement. Il sauta du lit, s'avança rapidement vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et le pris par le collet avant de lui jeter un regard menaçant. Le corps du pingouin se crispa à nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Que faire d'autre mis à part l'écouter. Il savait très bien que si quoi que soit de grave arrivait au jeune rouquin, tout l'asile aurait sa peau.

-Argent, loi, argent, loi, argent, loi...ennuyant ennuyant ennuyant! Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas les gens ennuyants! Dit-il en lui mettant la main à la gorge et de la serrer quelques instants avant de la relâcher et de se reculer en affichant une mine triste.

-Ton numéro de la dernière fois était si amusant, tu m'avais fait t'en rire. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît! S'exclama Jérôme en relâchant le collet de l'oiseau avant de s'allonger de nouveau dans son lit.

-Gotham a besoin d'un nouveau style de criminel et je compte bien le lui donner. Rien avoir avec l'argent. Il y aura des lois...mais elles seront beaucoup plus amusantes. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre la vision de ce nouveau monde que je compte créer!

L'oiseau le pointa du doigt avec agressivité.

-Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre un fou comme toi! S'exclama le pingouin qui prenait un gros risque en le provoquant.

Jérôme tourna la tête brusquement et afficha une mine dégoûtée.

-Jamais? Irk! Quel vilain mot! Celui qui là inventé devrait être découpé en morceaux et jeté aux chiens! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un fort coup dans le matelas ce qui fit sursauté l'oiseau.

Le clown pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer et sourit.

-La folie ne s'explique pas, elle se ressent. Elle est là et s'écoule à travers chacune de mes veines et j'en éprouve une immense satisfaction. Tu possèdes aussi cette folie mon petit pingouinet! Je la vois, elle est bien cachée au fond de toi et ne demande qu'à s'épanouir. Je n'en ai vu que la surface. Dit-il en pointant les blessures que l'oiseau avait fait à son visage.

-Je compte propager un vent de folie sur cette ville et je le ferai bien. Dit-il en affichant un air rêveur.

L'oiseau était tout même intrigué par les plans de cet homme même s'il ne le comprenait pas. Jérôme dégageait une énergie certes menaçante, mais également très attirante ce qui intimidait beaucoup Oswald. 

-''Bien'' faire une folie...j'ignorais que c'était chose possible. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Il faut toujours bien faire ce qu'on fait, même une folie. Dit Jérôme en le fixant.

Le pingouin releva la tête et le dévisagea un instant à la fois surpris et fasciné.

-Tu crois que c'est un environnement approprié pour citer du Balzac? Demanda l'oiseau en ajustant son uniforme en se rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un horrible vêtement usagé sans aucune classe.

Dieu que ses uniformes fait sur mesure et sa vie de pacha lui manquait, mais malgré la médiocrité de son accoutrement, il garda la tête haute. Puis, il réalisa qu'il avait envie non pas seulement de garder la tête haute, mais aussi l'envie d'impressionner le jeune rouquin. Pourquoi cette envie? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Jérôme ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher mes connaissances. À ce qu'on dit, tu as un faible pour les hommes cultivés non? Tu as également un faible pour des hommes qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de toi. Gordon, Ed...pauvre pauvre petit oiseau. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Une colère monta alors en Oswald. Il n'y a pas une minute, il était courtois et maintenant il l'humiliait. S'en était trop. Il lui avait fait porter un habit de clown, l'avait obligé à danser, l'avait maltraité et maintenant ça?

-La ferme! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le clown toujours étendu confortablement dans le lit.

Oswald en ce moment ressentait deux envies contradictoires. Il était intrigué d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cet homme et il avait envie également de le poignarder à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-La façon donc tu te crispe lorsqu'on te touche ou l'on s'approche de toi me fait penser que tu n'es pas familier avec les contacts physiques je me trompe?

Quoi? Mais...mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question venue de nulle part? Plus désarçonné que jamais, l'oiseau ne savait plus où se mettre.

-J'ai...j'ai une bulle territoriale c'est tout! Je ne laisse pas le premier cinglé venu y entrer! Tu me menaces sans arrêt pas étonnant que je me crispe!

Jérôme ouvrit les yeux et le fixa à nouveau.

-Nan nan nan...il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Ce malaise est dû à quelque chose de plus intime. Tu n'es tout de même pas! Dit-il en déposant sa main gantée contre sa bouche en prenant un air faussement étonné.

Le pingouin rougit sans être capable de prononcer une seule parole. Un immense sourire apparut aux commissures des lèvres de Jérôme.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaah! Tu l'es! Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas! Il n'y a que toi pour me faire autant rire! S'exclama le jeune homme roux en secouant les jambes tout en se tenant le ventre.

Le pingouin hors de lui, ramassa le crayon qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet, chevaucha le jeune homme roux et lui pointa sur la gorge.

-La ferme! La ferme! La ferme! Sort de ma cellule ou je te préviens, l'homme charismatique que tu es n'aura plus la chance de citer l'un de ses jolies monologues! 

-Merci. Dit Jérôme en souriant sans se préoccuper du crayon posé sur lui.

Le pingouin bouche-bée le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu me trouves charismatique et tu aimes mes monologues.

-Ne sous-entend aucun compliment de ma part! Ce...ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais!

-Oooooh que siiiii. Dit Jérôme en lui jetant son regard le plus charmeur avant de lui cramponner les hanches et de presser son bassin contre le tien.

Le pingouin poussa un faible cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'il senti le membre tendu de Jérôme frôler le tien au travers leurs minces pantalons à rayure. Jamais personne ne s'était approché à ce point de son bas ventre. Jusque-là, il ignorait la sensation que pouvait apporter une tel contact. C'était...dangereusement agréable. L'oiseau ressentait toujours cette même haine vis à vis ce clown, mais une chose est certaine, il était horriblement charismatique c'est vrai. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il avait tout l'asile à ses pieds. Il dégageait quelque chose d'attirant, d'envoûtant et il était en train de lui succomber mentalement et physiquement. Les grands yeux bleus de l'oiseau fixa le regard sombre du jeune homme sous lui et il se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Sans le quitter du regard le jeune homme roux mis chacun des doigts de ses gants dans sa bouche, tira pour ensuite s'en débarrasser.

-Oh Pingouinet ton innocence est charmante. Alors personne ne ta jamais caressé ici? Demanda-t-il en déposant sa main contre l'entre-jambe de l'homme apeuré.

Un courant électrique le traversa. C'était si bon. Toutes ces années à être couvé par sa précieuse mère lui avait fait abandonner toute forme de plaisir. Il était donc passé à côté de toutes ces incroyables sensations pendant tout ce temps? Non! Il ne fallait pas faire ça! Ce n'était pas bien! Il délaissa son crayon et cramponna la main de Jérôme dans le but de la retirer, mais celui-ci le feinta et réussit à glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et caressa son sexe rapidement de haut en bas. L'oiseau fut pris d'un puissant spasme au contact de la paume et des doigts de l'homme roux. Oh mon dieu! T'en de plaisir! Comment pouvait-il être si excité et si terrorisé tout à la fois! Son sexe devint alors plus humide que jamais au fur et à mesure que Jérôme caressait habilement son sexe. Il ferma les yeux en se léchant les lèvres. Il était sur le point de s'abandonner au clown fou. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en oublia sa haine. Il n'y avait que le plaisir...cet intense plaisir qui grimpait en flèche vers un inconnu qu'il était impatient de connaître. C'est alors que cette délicieuse sensation s'estompa et qu'il fut jeté hors de son lit. Le pingouin mis un moment avant de revenir sur terre et de réaliser qu'il était au sol. Jérôme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de tourner sa tête vers l'oiseau qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. 

-Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas encore confiance. Tu devras faire tes preuves d'abord. Bonne nuit pingouinet! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ria-t-il en quittant la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant le pauvre oiseau sur sa faim.

Tremblotant de désir, de frayeur et de colère il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et la frappa à deux poings.

-Va brûler en enfer espèce de maniaque! Hurla le pingouin avant de recouvrir son visage de ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald allongé dans son lit avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait fait que se passer en boucle ce qui était arrivé. Ce que Jérôme avait osé faire et le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré alors qu'il le détestait.

-Oswald...que dirait ta mère. Elle aurait honte de toi. Ignore-le. Dorénavant, fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Murmura-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

C'est alors qu'un gardien à la musculature imposante donna un fort coup de matraque entre les barreaux de sa cellule. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Tous les prisonniers quittaient leur cellule pour se mettre en rang. L'oiseau se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme. Il avait à peine enfilé son pantalon que le gardien impatient le cramponna par le bras afin de le mettre en ligne avec les autres.

-Ma chemise! S'exclama Oswald embarrassé en croisant ses bras contre son torse nu.

-On en a rien à faire de ta chemise allez avance comme les autres.  
-C'est un autre moyen de torture que Jérôme a inventé pour m'humilier? Demanda l'oiseau embarrassé.

Même s'il était sournois, cruel et par moment assoiffé de sang, il n'en demeurait pas moins pudique. De plus, les murs crades de cet établissement manquait atrocement d'isolation et l'air glacial se faisait une joie d'envahir chacune des pièces. La lèvre inférieure du pauvre homme se mit vite à trembler de froid.

-Jérôme n'a rien avoir là-dedans, c'est juste que je ne t'aime pas c'est tout! S'exclama le gardien avec rancune.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Demanda le pingouin en se frottant les bras.

-Chaque chose en son temps, allez avance! Dit-il en le poussant.

Jérôme était déjà dans la salle à manger. Il était debout sur l'une des tables entourés d'un grand nombre de ses fidèles chiens de poche. Il discutait en marchant de long en large en maintenant une posture à la fois théâtrale et pleine d'assurance. Les gens qui l'entourait buvaient ses paroles. Alors que l'on remplissait son plateau d’œufs brouillés trop salés et de toast brûlé, le pingouin lui jeta un coup d’œil, mais Jérôme ne le regarda pas. Il termina son discourt et fit une lente révérence au groupe qui se mit à applaudir. Alors qu'il descendait de la table, l'un des détenus lui apporta son plateau repas. Le clown roux pris place et sans la moindre honte pigea dans les portions de ses compagnons afin d'avoir un repas plus copieux.

-Il prend vraiment ses aises celui-là. Non! Ignore-le! Fais que ce qui est convenu. Grommela Oswald en détournant les yeux et de picorer son assiette sans grand appétit.

Un détenu tenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais avec agressivité, Oswald donna un fort coup de cuillère sur la table avant de lui jeter un regard sombre. Il n'insista pas et alla s'asseoir ailleurs. C'est alors qu'un rire le fit sursauter. Jérôme toujours assit riait aux éclats pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Son bonheur le rendit fou de colère.

-Comment peut-il s'amuser alors que moi je suis encore dans tous mes états. Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le. Dit le pingouin en prenant une bouchée de son repas avant de grimacer.

-Tu parles souvent seul à voix haute? Demanda un des lèches-bottes de Jérôme.

-De quoi je me mêle...Grogna l'oiseau en jetant un autre regard à la table du jeune homme roux qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Oswald donna un coup de poing sur la table. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Après la nuit dernière, Jérôme aurait dû venir lui parler dès son entrée à la cafétéria. Il méritait des excuses. 

-Dit à Jérôme que je veux qu'il vienne me voir tout de suite! S'exclama Oswald fou de colère.

Le détenu s'avança alors vers la table de son idole et lui murmura le message à l'oreille. Le jeune homme roux susurra quelque chose et le détenu revins vite le voir.

-Monsieur J dit qu'il ignore qui tu es. 

Insulté, le pingouin claqua la table de ses deux mains et se leva sous le regard menaçant du garde qui le méprisait, mais il l'ignora. Sa colère était trop intense.

-Quoi?!? Bon ça y est! J'en ai marre de ses plaisanteries douteuses! Je mérite d'être respecté!

Il se dirigea d'un pas boitant vers la table de Jérôme qui ne le regardait toujours pas et discutait avec un détenu lobotomisé qui ne faisait que lui sourire en hochant là tête.

-Tu es toujours de bonne humeur et tu es toujours d'accord avec moi, c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi Andrey! Dit le clown en regardant le détenu qui hochait toujours la tête.

Oswald croisa les bras dans le but de montrer son mécontentement, mais également pour cacher sa mince silhouette. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention, mais Jérôme l'ignorait toujours.

-Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu as fait et ensuite faire comme si je n'existais pas? Tu te trompes! Dit le pingouin en décroisant les bras.

Le jeune homme roux pris plusieurs grosses bouchées de ses œufs, puis pris une grande gorgée de café sans détourner les yeux. Les autres détenus autour se mirent à rire. Oswald voulait le tuer.

-C'est très mature...regarde-moi! S'exclama le pingouin.

S'il y avait une chose que le pingouin détestait par-dessus tout c'était l'indifférence. Alors que le jeune homme assit s'apprêtait à prendre une autre bouchée de son repas, Oswald donna un immense coup sur le plateau qui vola dans les airs aspergeant Jérôme et les autres détenus d’œufs et de confiture aux fraises. 

-J'ai dit regarde-moi!

Jérôme s'empara doucement de la serviette de table qu'il avait mis à ses genoux et essuya la nourriture sur lui ainsi que sa bouche. Il jeta ensuite un regard à ses acolytes qui s'emparèrent des bras d'Oswald afin de le maintenir en place. Jérôme se leva très lentement et observa finalement l'oiseau. Il s'approcha si prêt de son visage qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

-Tu...tu me dois des excuses! J'attends! S'exclama-t-il malgré la gêne.

Jérôme lui afficha un regard meurtrier et en l'espace de quelques seconde sourit et parut de bonne humeur.

-Tu ne souhaites pas que je m'excuse...tu souhaites reprendre là où je me suis arrêté. Dit-il sensuellement en approchant sa bouche de la tienne.

Oswald trembla de nouveau de la tête aux pieds et ferma les yeux. Encore une fois il était apeuré et excité par la situation, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi ce psychopathe défiguré réussissait à le mettre dans un tel état? Il n'était pas aussi mignon et structuré qu'Edward. L'oiseau ne se comprenait plus. Un gardien s'approcha alors d'eux.

-Est-ce que ce boiteux vous importune patron?

Jérôme haussa les épaules et recula de quelques pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Est-ce que tu m'importunes petit oiseau?

Oswald ouvrit les yeux et ne dit pas un mot. Amusé, Jérôme le pointa.

-Amenez-le à sa chambre en attendant que je décide s'il m'importune ou non.

Un gardien le saisit par les épaules.

-Attendez! D'abord...qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu pingouinet ce n'est pas ton genre ça. 

-Je...je j'ai...Commença Oswald.

-Je me charge de lui. Dit l'autre gardien qui s'amusait à le torturer.

Il le pris brutalement par le bras, mais il réussit à se libérer pour cramponner la chemise de Jérôme.

-Aide-moi! Il va me tuer! Je sens qu'il va me tuer! Je t'en supplie. Nooon! S'exclama le pingouin alors que le gardien empoignait de nouveau son bras. 

On l'amena vite au loin. Jérôme en fronçant les sourcils regarda l'homme se débattre en criant et en pleurant sans comprendre la nature de son hystérie.

-Jérôme est persuadé que personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit sans son accord, mais il se trompe. Tu es à moi et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Chuchota le gardien à son oreille.

-Noooon! Jérôôôme! Cria l'oiseau alors qu'on le sortait de la cafétéria.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald ne voyait plus rien. Le garde lui avait assené un coup de poing sur la mâchoire et une fois revenu à lui, il constata qu'on l'avait ligoté aux mains et ses yeux étaient bandés. Il hurla à plein poumon en priant pour être sauvé. 

-Tu perds ton temps, cette salle de traitement est complètement isolée du bruit. Pas étonnant vu les cris qu'on y pousse. Dit l'homme amusé.

Il pu sentir deux mains détacher le lacet de son pantalon et d'un coup sec, on le lui arracha. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Il se mit à sangloter en tentant de donner des coups de pieds à son agresseur, mais en vain. Dans qu'elle salle de traitement se trouvait-il? Il n'avait jamais eu la malchance d'entrer dans l'une de ces salles, mais une chose était certaine, les patients qui y entraient, revenaient plus dociles que jamais, voir aussi végétatifs que Dietrich.

-Mais qui es-tu? Pourquoi dois-je subir ta colère?!? S'exclama l'oiseau en pleurant de rage.

Le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux s'humidifia vite de ses larmes. Ses liens sciaient ses poignets dès qu'il tentait de s'en libérer. Il était vraiment coincé. 

-Charles...ça te dit quelque chose?

-Qu...quoi? Demanda Oswald en tremblotant.

-Sacha peut-être? Ou alors Grâce? Ma...ma si séduisante Grâce. Dit le gardien triste et en colère.

Le corps d'Oswald se crispa.

-Oh mon Dieu...Murmura l'oiseau alors qu'il sentait les bras de cet homme se glisser sous lui. 

Le garde aux muscles proéminents le souleva de terre comme une plume et le pris dans ses bras tel un nourrisson. Il semblait porter de long et d'épais gants de caoutchouc. Évoquer le nom des gens responsables du décès de son père fit remonter une colère qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

-Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette espèce de vipère! Je le referais mille fois si nécessaire! Elle a empoisonné mon père! Cria l'oiseau.

-Je sais! C'est moi qui lui ai fournit le poison! Nous devions te tuer, attendre que ton vieux claque, nager dans le pognon tous les deux et nous marier! Tu as gâché ma vie! 

Ce salaud avait fournit le poison qui avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. L'oiseau hurla en se débattant. Fou de rage, le gardien avança vers un bain profond empli d'eau et de glaçons.

-Tu es le pingouin à ce qu'on dit, voyons voir à quel point tu aimes les froides températures. Tu sais ce qu'est un bain surprise? 

L'oiseau se figea.

-Quoi?!? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?!? Cria-t-il terrorisé.

-C'était un traitement choc très en vogue en 1820, très bon pour refroidir les ardeurs d'un patient...sauf que toi, tu n'en sortiras pas! Tu vas y rester et mourir de froid! S'exclama-t-il en le jetant dans le bain.

L'oiseau au contact de l'eau hurla à plein poumon. Le froid était insupportable et lui transperçait la peau. Il cru même que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement le choc était pénible pour le corps. Cette douleur semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais le gardien le maintenu bien en place en pesant sur sa tête de temps en temps dans le but de l'immerger complètement. Il refit cette manœuvre tellement de fois qu'Oswald ne pouvait plus les compter. Il croyait perdre la tête. Plus il bougeait et plus la sensation de froid dans tout son corps se faisait ressentir, de plus il était très mince et n'avait que très peu de couche de graisse pour l'aider à maintenir son corps à une température normal le plus longtemps possible. Il hurla si fort et si longtemps que plus un son n'arrivait à s'échapper de sa bouche. Le temps semblait s'être ralentit et pourtant il était victime de ces eaux glacials depuis au moins 30 minutes. Bientôt les extrémités de ses membres s'engourdirent. Ça y était, il allait terminer ses jours dans un asile crade. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il sentit comme une immense fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent et la dernière chose qu'il senti, c'est son corps s'alourdir et s'immerger complètement dans l'eau, ensuite le noir complet.

Voyant qu'il ne se débattait plus, le gardien satisfait se releva pour rapidement se retrouver au sol en hurlant à son tour. Jérôme à l'aide de sa lance faite maison lui avait transpercé les deux genoux. 

-Arrangez-vous pour ne pas le perdre de vue, je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui! Dit-il à ses hommes avant de précipiter ses bras dans le bain glacé et d'en faire sortir l'oiseau. Il lui retira le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et lui défit ses liens. Il pris son pouls et constata qu'il ne respirait plus. Il lui fit vite les manœuvres de réanimation.

-Oswald allez! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant sa bouche sur celle du pauvre homme au sol avant de lui insuffler de l'air.

Il lui fit quelques points de pression au torse et le clown roux fut récompensé. L'oiseau respirait de nouveau. Il entrouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en constatant qu'il était encore en vie avant de vite refermer les yeux. Jérôme pointa son serviteur le plus baraqué et lui ordonna de l'amener à sa chambre sans trop le bouger ce qu'il fit tout de suite.

Jérôme avait fait un arrêt vite fait à la cafétéria et avait apporté du chocolat chaud. Une fois l'oiseau allongé, il dit à son acolyte de le laisser, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dévêtit à la hâte, enroula l'homme glacé dans une couverture de laine avant de se presser contre lui et de l'enrouler de ses bras. 

-Bordel que c'est froid! Ce que tu me fais pas faire je te jure! Essaie de rester éveiller! Oswald! Essaie de rester éveiller! S'exclama Jérôme en frissonnant. 

Oswald ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

-Sa...sache...sache que...que...que je te hais toujours autant. Dit-il péniblement en enroulant le torse et le dos de Jérôme de ses bras en claquant des dents. 

Au contact de ses mains glacées contre son dos, Jérôme sursauta.

-Bordel! Froid! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents ainsi que son étreinte.

Oswald senti ses membres se réchauffer un peu. Il réalisa qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Il se senti si réconforté qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'homme à ses côtés et ferma les yeux.

-Je me sens déjà mieux. Murmura Oswald en levant la tête vers lui.

-Parle pour toi! Brrr! S'exclama Jérôme.

Le clown prit ensuite la boisson chaude et sucré qu'il avait apporté et aida l'oiseau à la boire avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. Ensuite il se passa plus d'une heure durant laquelle les deux hommes ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils ne firent que se regarder en écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Une forte tension passa entre eux. Leurs corps étaient maintenant bouillants de chaleur. Jérôme sourit tout en lui affichant un regard mielleux. Intimidé, Oswald se lécha les lèvres et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher baissa les yeux en direction de l'entre jambe du jeune homme roux. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rougit. Jérôme lui caressa la joue et releva sa tête par la même occasion.  
-Pour quelle raison voulais-tu que je m'excuse déjà? Demanda le jeune homme roux coquinement.

Oswald réalisa qu'il se payait encore sa tête, mais cette fois-ci il n'en fut pas choqué, il s'amusa plutôt de la situation. Pourquoi jouait-il les offensé alors qu'il le désirait tellement. La nouveauté probablement. Le fait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler la situation vu son manque d'expérience et la façon donc Jérôme l'avait repoussé comme on repousse un moustique qui nous embête.

-Tu me détestes et moi je ne te fais toujours pas confiance...alors que fait-on?

Oswald se surprit encore à trembler de désir. Malgré sa gêne, il ne pu résister. Il pris la main de Jérôme et la déposa contre sa cuisse et la fit remonter jusqu'à l'aine.

-Peu...peut-être que nous pouvons mettre ces sentiments de côté pour l'instant? 

Venait-il vraiment de dire ça? C'est alors qu'il senti à nouveau ce délicieux contact contre son sexe. Cette sensation était si exquise et si unique qu'il ne pouvait la comparer à aucun autre plaisir connu. Il voulu fermer les yeux et profiter du moment, mais la peur le submergea.

-Promets-moi que tu ne me fera pas le même coup que la dernière fois, je te jure que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais tolé...Hummm! 

-Chuuut! Tu parles beaucoup trop! S'exclama Jérôme en lui couvrant la bouche de son autre main en continuant ses caresses parfaites.

Oswald renonça alors à toute combativité, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire. Il se laissa inonder par le plaisir. C'était divin et il ne regrettait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé une telle scène, même dans ses rêves les plus insensés. Jérôme resserra ses doigts contre le sexe de l'oiseau et accéléra la cadence. L'homme à la chevelure ébène se mit à gémir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il pris alors la main de Jérôme encore déposé contre sa bouche, embrassa sa paume et ensuite sensuellement, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts avant de les mettre dans sa bouche et de les sucer avec passion. Le jeune rouquin lui pris ensuite les poignets et les plaqua contre le matelas avant de le chevaucher. Il commença ensuite une longue série de va et vient dans le but de caresser le sexe d'Oswald du tien. L'humidité du clown contre la tienne, cette chaleur, ce frottement. L'oiseau poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un cri t'en il était fou de plaisir. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Jérôme se mit à rire sans stopper sa cadence. Oswald sentit un courant électrique traverser tout son corps, un spasme le long de son membre durcit et une semence s'en écouler. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de connaître pour la première fois ce qu'était l'orgasme. Jérôme se caressa quelques instants en observant l'oiseau en plein extase et il jouit à son tour avant de s'allonger auprès de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Son corps tremblait encore de plaisir. Jérôme l'observait fasciné. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement sans ressentir le besoin de parler, puis ils se sourirent. Oswald pouvait maintenant avouer qu'il ne le détestait pas autant que ça après tout. Les moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu n'étaient pas très nombreux et Jérôme lui en avait offert un qui s'avérerait inoubliable.

-Si tu crois que c'était agréable, tu n'as encore rien vu, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes. Maintenant, il est temps de s'habiller! Nous avons une besogne à faire! Une besogne qui me démange depuis déjà trop longtemps! 

C'est alors que le visage du pingouin s'assombrit.

-Ce sale gardien! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

***

Les prisonniers avait grossièrement pansé ses plaies aux genoux dans le but de stopper le saignement, mais il était toutefois très faible. Lorsqu'il vit l'oiseau encore en vie il se débattu sur sa chaise. Oswald lui sourit et fit un tour sur lui-même les bras en l'air pour lui démontrer qu'il était bien vivant. En vérité il se sentait épuisé, mais il ne le démontra pas à ce primate.

-Je ne compte plus les fois où on a tenté de me tuer et tu vois? Je suis toujours là! Ria l'oiseau.

L'homme bâillonné marmonna quelque chose, mais il était impossible de le comprendre. Jérôme fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de lui enlever ce bout de tissu. Il regarda le clown et l'implora.

-Il mérite de mourir! Ce cinglé à fait manger à sa belle-mère ses deux enfants! Il a ensuite pris sa tête et la mit sur une pique dans le but de décorer son salon! Non de Dieu! 

Tous les prisonniers se retournèrent vers le pingouin ainsi que Jérôme. Oswald mal à l'aise baissa les yeux. Il y eu un long silence puis...

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaah! Ria Jérôme en se pliant en deux. 

Voyant que son acte barbare amusait le clown, l'oiseau se mit à rire aussi.

-Tu vois quand je disais que j'étais un de tes fans! Je savais que je ne me trompais pas sur ton cas! S'exclama le rouquin.

Il s'avança prêt d'Oswald et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Cette anecdote m'a vraiment excité...que comptes-tu faire de lui? Il t'appartient je t'en fais cadeau.

Oswald pencha la tête et sourit.

-Ma chambre manque atrocement de décoration.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent et rirent de nouveau en cœur devant l'homme qui n'aurait bientôt plus toute sa tête... au sens littéral.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald observa l'homme vêtu de vert assis devant lui. L'homme mystère était revenu grâce à ses bons soins et il en était fier. Sans comprendre pourquoi, voir Ed lui procurait toujours une sensation de réconfort mêlé à un besoin de vengeance. Rompre une amitié qui fut jadis si forte était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait aimé correspondre avec lui et le revoir était encore mieux. Une part de lui se sentait prête à lui pardonner, mais il n'était pas certain que cet homme brillant chérissait le même souhait. Oswald était toujours aussi assoiffé de pouvoir et il n'avait plus le moindre allié à l'extérieur. Avec son aide, il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de la pègre, il en était certain. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'osait débuter la conversation. Par où commencer après tout ce qui s'était passé entre-eux. L'oiseau observa la petite pièce grise dénué de charme ainsi que les nombreux barreaux à la fenêtre de façon mélancolique. Son besoin de liberté fut plus grand que l'embarras qu'il ressentait d'être auprès de l'homme-mystère.

-Edward...une personne à qui je tiens énormément est prise en otage par Sofia Falcone...t'en et aussi longtemps que le petit Martin ne sera pas libéré, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Je suis prisonnier de cet asile de dingue.

-Tu ne le seras plus longtemps ne t'en fait pas. Dit Ed un sourire en coin.

L'oiseau ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. 

''Toujours aussi mystérieux.'' Pensa Oswald. 

-Tu sais Ed, je me suis fait un coéquipier ici. Jérôme Valeska prévoit une évasion, je ne sais quand ni comment, mais j'aimerais en faire partie afin de rejoindre le monde libre à nouveau.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit l'homme au chapeau avec toujours ce même sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Oswald intrigué.

-Je te libérerai avant. Je trouverai Martin et je te libérerai.

L'oiseau demeura bouche-bée. 

-Tu serais prêt à faire ça... pour moi? Demanda-t-il ému.

-Nous devons faire tomber Sofia. Et nous le ferons ensemble. Je te le ferai savoir lorsque le moment sera venu. Dit-il en se levant et en quittant l'établissement, laissant Oswald perplexe et à la fois de bonne humeur.

Venait-il de se réconcilier avec Edward?

Alors qu'il franchissait le corridor menant au dortoir, il vit une civière poussée par deux infirmiers paniqués. Un détenu y était allongé et se tordait le ventre en riant aux éclats. Sa bouche était anormalement grande et des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il pu entendre le garde crier ''un autre...encore un autre'' au passage. Il s'agissait clairement de l’œuvre du clown fou, mais comment était-il parvenu à mettre cet homme dans un tel état? Intrigué, Oswald se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme roux et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. En réalité, sa chambre était plutôt une immense aire de repos qu'il avait fait transformé sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de plus d'espace. Le sol à carreau noir et blanc et les rideaux rouges à chaque fenêtre en faisait une pièce très théâtrale digne de son image. Oswald vit qu'il n'était pas seul, Crane se tenait debout devant lui les bras croisés. Jérôme peignait comme seul lui savait le faire. La toile qu'il créait était minutieusement posée sur un chevalet et assit à ses côtés, un détenu s'entaillait le bras de t'en a autre afin de permettre à Jérôme de se procurer la peinture donc il avait besoin. Les poils de blaireaux de son pinceau s'imbibèrent vite de sang et il appliqua soigneusement quelques couches rougeâtres à son œuvre. De toute évidence, Jérôme ne s'était pas levé du bon pied. Aucune blague, aucun son...rien n'était sortie de sa bouche depuis le déjeuner mis à part quelques courtes phrases froides et sans originalités. Il affichait un regard sombre qui ne plu pas à l'oiseau. Il se demandait si le moment était bien choisit de lui parler de son ami de l'extérieur. Il demeura caché et tendit l'oreille.

-Le cobaye a bien répondu...comme tous les autres. Nous détenons le parfait antidote. 

-Parfait. Tu peux disposer. Dit-il en faisant signe au détenu de s'entailler de nouveau.

Une fois son pinceau humidifié, il continua de peindre, tandis que Crane quittait la pièce. Oswald se sentit insulté par toutes ces cachotteries. Il entra dans la pièce sans demander la permission.

-Quel antidote? De quoi parliez-vous? 

Jérôme lui jeta un bref regard sans répondre et retourna à sa toile. Oswald pris une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas laisser sa colère le submerger. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et observa sa toile.

-Un auto-portrait hun? Dit-il en souriant.

-C'est ce que je préfère. Dit Jérôme en effleurant le bras ensanglanté du détenu avec la pointe de son pinceau. 

L'oiseau se pencha vers Jérôme et lui donna quelques baiser dans le cou.

-Avec l’ego que tu possèdes, ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Après quelques secondes, Jérôme émit son premier ricanement de la journée.

-Ça c'était méchant...mais ça me plaît. Dit-il en affichant enfin un sourire.

Maintenant qu'il était de meilleure humeur, c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet.

-Jérôme...j'ai peut-être mon propre plan d'évasion. J'ai vu Edward et... 

-Je sais. Dit Jérôme qui avait vite retrouvé une sombre humeur.

-Comment ça tu sais? Dit Oswald nerveux.

-Je sais. 

\- Tu es au courant de notre correspondance depuis le début? Tu savais qu'il me rendrait visite aujourd'hui? C'est pour cette raison que tu es de mauvais poil?

-Qu'en penses-tu? 

-Jérôme, je n'ai jamais voulu te le cacher, j'attendais juste de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient.

-À la moindre occasion ce type va te poignarder dans le dos si tu veux mon avis. 

Oswald ne put maîtriser sa colère cette-fois.

-Non...non je ne te demande pas ton avis. J'ai confiance en Ed un point c'est tout. 

Jérôme poussa le détenu en bas de sa chaise et lui cria de quitter sa chambre. L'homme roux se leva et défia Oswald du regard.

-S'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas...c'est que l'on me double.

-Je ne veux pas te doubler. Je veux que nous faisions équipe toi et moi, mais Edward est le seul espoir pour Martin. Lui seul peut le libérer.

-Qui? 

-Quels sont tes plans Jérôme?

-Qui est ce Martin Oswald?

Tous deux restèrent silencieux.

-Tu vois? Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Comment pouvons-nous nous alliés si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous faire confiance. On ne se connaît même pas toi et moi. Murmura Jérôme.

Oswald serra les poings ainsi que les lèvres et lui fit dos.

-Je vais à la thérapie de groupe. Dit-il en quittant la chambre du clown.

-Je te demande pardon? Tu te fou de moi? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux?

-Puisque nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à nous confier l'un à l'autre et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire en ces lieux, aussi bien aller affronter mes vieux démons. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le corridor.

Oswald ne croyait pas du tout en la thérapie et encore moins à la thérapie de groupe. Surtout pas avec les cinglés qui l'entourait. Mélanger tous ces criminels ensemble ne pouvait que mener à un résultat désastreux. L'administration de l'asile et la ville n'avait pas les moyens d'investir dans cet établissement et ne savait pas du tout comment la gérer. Ils préféraient éviter le problème. Cette négligence permettait vraiment de faciliter une évasion à quiconque en chérissait l'envie. Arrivé au lieu de rencontre, l'oiseau vit quelques personnes assises en cercle. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers lui. Il figea quelques instants lorsqu'il vit le thérapeute lui sourire et s'approcher de lui.

-Oh monsieur Cobblepot très heureux de vous accueillir...

C'est alors que l'expression de l'homme qui au départ semblait joyeuse se transforma en une expression de peur.

-Êtes...êtes...êtes-vous certains de vouloir vous joindre au groupe monsieur Valeska? La dernière fois n'a pas semblé vous être d'une grande aide...et...et nous avons perdu la moitié du groupe. Dit l'homme en tremblotant.

Oswald se retourna et vit Jérôme apparaître juste derrière lui. 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette thérapie de groupe? Murmura tout bas l'oiseau qui était heureux d'avoir été suivit par le sombre clown.

-Je m'ennuyais à mourir alors je me suis juste amusé à les monter les un contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse résister à l'envie de s'entre-tuer, mais au final, ça ne m'a pas amusé du tout. Trop facile. Depuis je n'y suis jamais retourné. Chuchota Jérôme.

Le thérapeute désespéré ajouta deux autres chaises au cercle et les deux hommes prirent place. Après un moment, il enchaîna. 

-Bon reprenons où nous en étions c'est à dire la famille. Qui s'y colle le premier?

Ce ne fut pas long que l'on entendit Jérôme grogner comme une bête son mécontentement. Oswald lui jeta un regard en coin et éloigna sa chaise de quelques pouces avant de lever la main. Il s'agissait d'un sujet qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

-Ma mère...était...l'être le plus pur de cette planète. Elle était d'une bonté sans nom. Douce, aimante, présente, protectrice. Et elle était une cuisinière hors pairs. Ma mère était prude, elle n'a eu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, mon père et elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Votre père?

-Un homme bien. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le connaître longtemps...j'ai presque nourrit l'idée de ne plus me lier au monde du crime grâce à lui, mais ça n'a pas durer. On là tué. Et ma mère aussi.

-Oh. Vous êtes un cas plutôt rare. Dit le thérapeute.

-Que voulez-vous dire? 

-Il veut dire que la plupart des cinglés ici avaient une famille merdique et que nous sommes ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui en parti à cause de ça! Coupa Jérôme sur un ton agressif.

Un silence déplaisant régna dans la pièce.

-J'aimais mes parents et on les à tué...ça n'a fait qu'attiser ma colère et ma soif de domination. Toi? Dit Oswald.

-Moi je n'aimais pas mes parents et JE les ai tué. J'ai tué ma mère à la hache et c'était jouissif. Oh et ma mère était nulle en cuisine c'est moi qui cuisinait.

Le thérapeute et les autres patients réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient de trop. Il n'y avait que ces deux hommes qui avaient décidé de tout se confier et de tout balancer sur la table tel un défi. 

-Comment était ta mère? Ton père? As-tu encore de la famille en vie? Demanda Oswald.

-Ma mère? Elle était une putain. Je ne compte plus le nombre de clowns qu'elle a pu baiser sous mon nez. Elle était cruelle, négligente, absente, elle buvait, batifolait et par-dessus tout, elle adorait m'en coller une avec l'aide de ses nombreux amants...pareil pour mon oncle...et ça n'a fait qu'empirer après le départ de mon...

\- Après le départ de qui?

Jérôme évita vite le sujet.

-Elle jouait avec les émotions de tous ceux qui l'entourait, mais elle les aimait...de la plus horrible des façon, la tienne.

-Comme toi? Demanda Oswald froidement.

-Non pas comme moi! N'insinue plus jamais que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec ma salope de mère! S'exclama Jérôme.

-Les bonnes manières ne coûtent rien tu sais? Dit Oswald dégoûté par son impolitesse.

-J'ai grandit dans un cirque, tu t'attendais à quoi? S'exclama le rouquin en se levant.

-Asseyez-vous Jérôme svp. Demanda le thérapeute.

-La ferme! Dit Oswald et Jérôme à l'unisson.

Le médecin obéit tout de suite. Ce moment devenait de plus en plus intense, mais Oswald appréciait de voir à quel point son passé l'avait nourrit d'une folie inguérissable et qu'il osait en parler.

-Et ton père?

-Mon père? Tu veux savoir quelle est la phrase la plus paternelle qu'il m'ait jamais dite? Ce monde n'en a rien à foutre ni de toi ni de quiconque Jérome. Mieux vaut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête tout de suite. Et toi ton père? Quelle est la chose la plus gentille qu'il t'ait dite?

Oswald ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-J'ai regardé au fond de ton âme et j'y ai vu la beauté de ton cœur. Voilà la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait jamais dite.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel Jérôme semblait ému, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Pas étonnant que tu te berces encore d'illusion sur l'amour et l'amitié Oswald.

Insulté, l'oiseau se leva et lui fit face.

-Moi? Moi je me berce d'illusion?

-Une partie de toi croit encore au conte de fée alors que la réalité est tout autre. La réalité est laide, la réalité est cruelle, la réalité est chaotique. Quand tu auras connu un nombre suffisant de déception peut-être le réaliseras-tu.

Oswald ouvrit grand les bras comme pour se présenter tel qu'il était. 

-J'ai déjà connu plusieurs déception Jérôme et c'est pour cette raison que je ne laisse plus l'amour influencer mes décisions. J'avais fait congeler Edward pour cette raison, pour ne jamais oublier les dommages que l'amour peuvent occasionner.

-Et pourtant tu lui pardonne et tu t'en fais un allié.

-Il n'y a qu'en pardonnant qu'on avance. 

Jérôme éclata de rire.

-Oooooh tu es si...mignon.

-C'est une façon de me dire que je suis faible c'est ça? Demanda Oswald furieux.

C'est alors que Jérôme réalisa qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et qu'il s'était dévoilé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Déstabilisé et furieux il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-Oh alors tu fuis? Tu fuis au lieu d'affronter ce qui se passe? Ça ne te ressemble pas! 

Jérôme se retourna brusquement.

-Pourquoi on parle de ça Oswald? À quoi ça nous mène hun?

-J'étais curieux de te connaître d'avantage c'est tout, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états.

-La seule façon de me connaître c'est dans les actions que je pose et non en ressassant le passé. Fais attention aux questions que tu poses. Dit-il en approchant son visage du tien.

-Est-ce une menace? Demanda Oswald.

-Moi je tue ou je laisse en vie c'est tout, je ne prends pas la peine de menacer.

-C'était bien une menace. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Te réfugier sous la jupe de ta si gentille maman?

-Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute. 

-Oui c'est tout à fait vrai, mais ne nous détournons pas du sujet. La prochaine fois que je te surprends à me manipuler de la sorte, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Oswald était parvenu à voir le jeune homme malheureux derrière le psychopathe et il n'en fut que ravis et plus attiré. Il avança ses bras et caressa les épaules de son amant.

-Je ne t'ai pas manipulé Jérôme. Je t'ai posé des questions et tu t'es ouvert à moi... tout seul. Dit Oswald d'une voix douce.

Jérôme repoussa ses mains et sans prononcer une phrase de plus, il quitta la pièce. Oswald de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette thérapie avait très certainement fait avancer les choses entre eux deux. 

Oswald n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille le reste de la journée. Ce ne fut qu'en soirée alors que le couvre-feu était tombé, que Jérôme envoya deux hommes le chercher et le ramener à sa chambre. Oswald l'observa sans un mot. Jérôme tourna autour de lui avant de lui mettre la main au dos et de le faire asseoir. Le clown lui fit une petite révérence et lui montra l'une de ses mains afin de lui démontrer qu'elle était vide. Il la cacha ensuite sous un mouchoir de soie avant de le retirer rapidement. L'oiseau ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un lys rose était soudainement apparu entre ses doigts. Sans hésité, il prit la fleur et la senti.

-Je...je suis impulsif et je m'emporte facilement.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué du tout. Ce sont les meilleures excuses que j'ai jamais entendu. Dit Oswald avec sarcasme.

Jérôme alla s'asseoir sur lui à contre sens de la chaise et encercla son cou de ses bras. Oswald sentit immédiatement l'excitation s'emparer de tout son corps. Cette colère et cette tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux l'avait titillé toute la journée.

-Ne m'en demande pas trop petit oiseau. Je considère avoir fait un pas énorme là.

-Et tu peux en être fier, mais...Commença Oswald en défaisant le cordon des pantalons du jeune homme sur lui.- Je crois que tu peux faire un pas de plus.

Jérôme ricana de nouveau en caressant les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et ensuite son torse.

-J'ai crée un véritable petit dépravé. Dit-il en souriant à pleine dents en replaçant une mèche rebelle sur le front de son amant.

Le clown se mit lentement à genoux au sol, imita l'oiseau et défis également les pantalons de son partenaire. Il caressa lentement le sexe de l'homme au cheveux ébènes qui cramponna rapidement les pommeaux de sa chaise en fermant les yeux.

-Par chance nous avons le sang chaud dans la famille. Murmura-t-il avant de mettre le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche.

Surpris, Oswald ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta en retenant avec peine le cri de surprise qui faillit lui échapper. Il s'agissait d'une autre première fois encore plus agréable que la précédente. Quelle sensation incroyable. Celle d'une bouche humide et chaude. Ces lèvres aussi étranges soient-elles lui procuraient un massage auquel il ne s'attendait pas et cette langue experte et vicieuse qui se promenait de haut en bas contre son sexe semblait savoir exactement où se poser afin de lui procurer les plaisirs les plus divins. Jérôme croisa alors le regard apeuré et excité de l'oiseau. Il retira le sexe de son amant de sa bouche et commença à le masturber. Voir le sexe perlant de désir d'Oswald l'excita comme jamais. 

-Ferme tes yeux et savoure mes excuses. Dit Jérôme avant d'avaler à nouveau le sexe tendu de l'oiseau et de resserrer l'étreinte de sa bouche et d'accentuer l'ardeur de sa succion.

-Oh mon dieu...Gémit Oswald en caressant la chevelure rousse du jeune homme à genoux.

Le joli membre rose de l'oiseau était entièrement imbibé de salive. Il ne se rappelait pas un jour s'être laissé autant aller. Il s'abandonnait tout entier. Il perdait tout contrôle. Il n'y avait que pour seul bruit ses gémissements mêlé à ceux de cette fellation si humide et si passionnée. Jérôme embrassait son sexe langoureusement comme s'il s'agissait de son tout dernier baiser. Jamais Oswald ne s'était sentit aussi désiré. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Son bonheur, sa satisfaction, son orgasme était entre les mains du clown fou. C'est alors qu'au plaisir se mêla une délicieuse douleur. La folie de Jérôme arrivait au galop. L'animal en lui était apparu et Oswald le sentit. Cette fellation était désormais sauvage, brutalement bonne et l'oiseau cru bientôt devenir aussi fou que lui. Il sentit son amant déglutir et grogner de satisfaction. L'oiseau lui agrippa les cheveux brutalement et le força ensuite à accélérer sa cadence ce qu'il fit avec plaisir en ricanant. La vibration de son rire contre son sexe fut le point de non retour. Son corps devint un véritable brasier et il fut pris de convulsion. Il poussa un fort cri et jouit de la tête au pied. Jérôme pris tout en bouche et continua de le sucer jusqu'à ce que Oswald tremblotant et hypersensible, le supplie d'arrêter. Jérôme lui obéit et se départi de ce sublime objet de plaisir. 

Il se releva et retira tous ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers son lit baldaquin et fit signe à Oswald de le rejoindre. L'oiseau se leva et fit virevolter tous les tissus qui le recouvrait au loin. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le lit en se sentant scruter à la loupe se qui l’embarrassait un peu. Il n'était pas athlétique comme Jérôme. Il était plutôt svelte et délicat et il n'aimait pas montrer son pied tordu, mais il décida tout de même de se montrer tel qu'il était. Après quelques petits pas boiteux, il se glissa auprès de Jérôme qui le pris rapidement par les hanches afin de le glisser sous lui. Oswald ressentait à nouveau cette excitation et cette peur simultanément. Comment Jérôme pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état?Il n'y croyait jamais. C'était un mystère pour lui. Oswald le regardait dans les yeux et il n'y voyait aucune bienveillance. Le clown mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les enduit de salive. C'est alors que l'oiseau devint nerveux.

-Ce...ce sera douloureux?

Jérôme afficha un sourire sadique.

-Oui.

Oswald déglutit et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce psychopathe n'était pas réputé pour avoir beaucoup de tact ni pour passer par quatre chemins. C'est alors que Jérôme fit un geste inusité. Il lui caressa le visage et pour la toute première fois lui fit cadeau d'un baiser. Malgré l'étrangeté de ses lèvres, l'oiseau ressentit un immense réconfort. Son premier baiser fut d'une tendresse inespérée. Son corps fut vite inondé d'une apaisante chaleur. Jérôme s'empara d'un oreiller et le glissa sous ses hanches afin de relever son bassin et il humidifia à nouveau ses doigts.

-Si je m'y prends bien, ce devrait être agréable également. Dit-il doucement en insérant ses doigts en lui lentement.

C'était étrange...Oswald n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis cette intrusion, mais après une série de va et vient, l'oiseau fut pris d'un spasme et vit des étoiles par millier. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que que tu viens juste de me faire! S'exclama l'oiseau le souffle tremblotant.

Jérôme éclata de rire.

-Bonjour madame prostate. Dit le clown avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celle du jeune puceau.

Oswald sentit la langue de Jérôme tenter de pénétrer sa bouche. C'est avec maladresse qu'il là laissa entrer sans trop savoir comment l'accueillir. Le contact chaud et humide de sa langue contre la tienne le déstabilisa presque autant que les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui présentement. Après quelques instants, il activa sa langue et la fit tournoyer en sens inverse de celle de Jérôme et toutes les deux trouvèrent une harmonie plutôt plaisante. À vrai dire, ce bouillonnant baiser ainsi que les frottements que Jérôme parvenait à lui procurer firent vite apparaître son érection à nouveau. Oswald allongea le bras et masturba son amant quelques instants avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener à lui. Le jeune rouquin la tête enfoui dans le creux de son cou en profita pour l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller affectueusement et c'est alors qu'il le pénétra lentement. Oswald agrippa son dos en se mordant les lèvres. C'était douloureux effectivement.

-Caresses-toi Oswald. Dit Jérôme tout bas.

Incertain, il obéit et réalisa que c'était bénéfique. Le rouquin commença une lente série de va et vient. L'oiseau était si étroit c'était un pur délice. Jérôme ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Voir le clown aussi expressif et aussi vulnérable excita vite Oswald qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son visage s'était magiquement adoucit, ses traits semblaient paisible et ses yeux étaient d'une douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Une facette que Jérôme avait en horreur et qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas montrer était pourtant là auprès de lui. Il était magnifique. Le jeune rouquin accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, ferma les yeux continua de pousser ces somptueux gémissements. Oswald accéléra la cadence de sa main contre son sexe et c'est alors que les étoiles firent à nouveaux surface. Il frottait son point sensible à répétition sans s'arrêter.

-Plus fort! Et embrasses-moi encore! Exigea Oswald en amenant le visage de Jérôme contre le tien. 

Ils échangèrent un incessant et langoureux baiser. Tous deux gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre. C'était si bon et si douloureux à la fois. Oswald cramponna le dos de son amant si fort qu'il y laissa quelques traces. Jérôme ne se rappela pas avoir vécu une expérience aussi goûteuse que celle-ci. C'est alors que le jeune roux sentit une vague de plaisir si forte qu'il cessa son baiser et poussa un gémissement si excitant qu' Oswald jouit instantanément. Il eut ensuite la joie de ressentir la chaude semence de Jérôme contre lui, en lui. Ce fut un moment qu'Oswald pouvait qualifier d'unique. Un moment donc il n'aurait pas changé la moindre seconde. Jérôme l'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'allonger dans le lit les bras derrière le dos.

-Qui est Martin? Un amoureux? Demanda le clown un regard en coin.

Oswald tentait encore de reprendre son souffle. Finalement après un petit moment il se retourna vers son amant.

-Non pas un amoureux. Un ami. Le seul que je n'ai jamais eu et qui m'est très attaché. Ma seule faiblesse. La seule personne que mes ennemis peuvent utiliser contre moi.

-Et moi? Ne commencerais-je pas à devenir une faiblesse pour toi? 

Oswald l'observa sans rien dire, mais ça ne dura pas.

-Quels sont tes plans? 

Jérôme ne répondit pas.

-J'ai convaincu les gardes d'organiser un immense bal masqué demain. Tu veux m'y accompagner? Ce sera amusant.

Outré de ne pas être d'avantage mis dans la confidence alors que lui venait de lui montrer sa fragilité, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. 

-Tu sais quoi? Oui je vais t'accompagner et tu sais quoi d'autre?

-Quoi? Demanda Jérôme en l'observant.

-Tu fais chier! S'exclama Oswald en lui faisant dos.

-Les bonnes manières ne coûtent rien tu sais? Nargua Jérôme en souriant, tandis que l'oiseau quittait la chambre en jurant.


End file.
